In with the new
by Xeno Angel Mira
Summary: Things have changed. NO more war, but that doesn't mean things are ok. Relena no longer in the spotlight? and every one has a normal life? well we'll see how long that lasts.
1. Missing

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story or make any money off of it, so please try not to sue, I got nothing...  
  
The scene is a quiet hall in a high school, moments before the end of the school day. The bell rings and students pile out of every room in an unorderly fashion. A girl with long dark blondish hair walks slowly through the crowds and heads through the door leading to the outside where a large fountain stands. Another girl is seen joining her and walks past the flowing fountain along side of her.  
  
Hilde: I'm so glad the weekend is here, what about you Relena?  
  
Relena: (Turns her head to look at the longhaired girl) I guess so. I don't have plans though.  
  
Hilde: Isn't that good though?  
  
Relena: Yeah, a nice weekend off, but now I have nothing to fill my time.  
  
They stop at a gate connected to the large wall surrounding the school.  
  
Hilde: Well my weekend if full, I'm going to the park to meet due, sorry I cant walk with you today.  
  
Relena: no problem. I'll see you Monday.  
  
Hilde then heads off to the left as Relena veers to the right.  
  
Relena had lied about the weekend off and everyone knew it. It was all over the news. She had gotten raped and when the chance had arose, she shot the man. She was relieved of her name Prime Minister Dorlan for killing a man. It didn't matter if it was for self-defense.  
  
Her home was so empty. Relena had sold her big estate and moved into a small cottage like house in the woods. No one knew about it, not even Hilde who walked with her to Hilde's apartment everyday after school. They usually got some food after school but Duo had come back from the colony today and they planned on living in Hilde's small apartment. What the rest of the Gundam pilots were doing she had no idea. They had all gone to do their own thing like her, and apparently didn't care to look into the misplacement of the former Prime Minister Dorlan.  
  
Hilde was the only person out of the gang that she had contact with. Since she was now in the second semester of her senior year, Relena needed to get another job to pay for college if she was going to attend.  
  
She had talked to the owner of the little restaurant her and Hilde got a snack from every day after school and had gotten a job weitressing after school. It wasn't as good as her life before but she guessed it wouldn't be a total wreck.  
  
Relena quickly took a shower and set her alarm to get up early for her new job. By morning she was ready and started walking while at the same time getting everything in her apron ready. Her hair was tied up. She wore a black waist apron over her uniform that was a red skirt with a black shirt and shoes to match. She got the hang of it in no time and had made friends with the customers.  
  
By the evening everything was still going good until she saw Hilde and Duo both come waltzing through the door and sit down at one of her tables. Since she had changed so much, Duo didn't recognize her when he looked up at her while she was giving them menus. Hilde had her head down looking for something in her purse and when ahead with her order that she got everyday.  
  
Hilde: I'll have a burger and extra fries with hot sauce.  
  
Relena already had it written down before she even got to the table. She knew that order all too well.  
  
Duo: And . . . Umm, I think I'll have the same except double it.  
  
Duo and Hilde found it surprising that their waitress didn't freak out. Usually when Duo ordered a lot of food they would have to explain, but this waitress didn't ask anything, and was already gone.  
  
Hilde: that was strange.  
  
Duo nodded and before they could say anymore the waitress brought the food out. It was just like Hilde liked, and the drinks they hadn't had the chance to order were the same kind Hilde always got. The girl looked strangely familiar. The nametag reviled that her name was "Rel". Her almost white hair strange hair was tied up.  
  
Hilde disregarded it as nothing and started eating. Duo soon followed in the action. As Relena went to another table she whispered under her breath.  
  
Relena: Whew, I'm glad I changed my hair color and name this morning. I guess I was right about her coming in here. Besides, this might be a good change for me.  
  
After closing up, Relena headed home. School was tomorrow and she didn't know how she was gonna hide her hair to everyone, plus she would have her new name in the records and would have it called out in role. 'Rel Toshi'. She would just have to go to class and see what happened.  
  
The first class that morning seemed extra boring. The man never stopped talking, and he had given her strange looks all through class. He knew who she was, but was probably wondering why the change. She hadn't chosen a better time to change her life; reporters had gotten the story about the rape and why she had shot the man. Hearing the stories on the news tired her out. The next day after school Hilde and Duo had caught up with Relena about to leave. Her hair was pulled up in a beret. They had found out about her changes and the job, but they didn't mention it to her because it seemed as if no one cared including herself.  
  
Hilde: hold up Relena!  
  
Hilde Jogged up to her out of breath as Duo followed.  
  
Relena: The name's Rel  
  
Duo: (sarcastically) OK Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel . . .  
  
Relena: (gives Duo an annoyed look)  
  
Hilde: Today's your day off right? How about we hang at your house?  
  
Relena: I only Work on weekends now. Ugh, sure I guess you can come see my place.  
  
They walked in silence. It was strange for Duo; he wasn't used to silence except a few years ago with Heero and Trowa around.  
  
Duo: So, which estate you have now? Why are you walking home instead of having Paton picking you up?  
  
Relena: well this is all I can afford. Don't tell anyone where I live, reporters might find me.  
  
It looked like a 3 or 4 room house. There was a kitchen, bathroom, living room, and her room. In her room there was only a mattress on the floor next to a pile of books and paper. In the living room was a couch and table. Hilde and Duo couldn't believe how different she was living.  
  
A few hours later Duo and Hilde were walking home discussing what they thought.  
  
Duo: I don't think I should tell Heero about this when he transfers over next week.  
  
The brown haired boy stepped into the classroom when the teacher called him. 'Heero Yuy' was his name. Relena saw the young man, and knew who it was immediately but his hair was a bit longer and wilder. He had most of it spiked and the rest run down to close to his shoulders. Relena felt herself blush as Hilde and Duo glanced back at her whispering among themselves with wide grins on their faces.  
  
Teacher: We always welcome new students, why don't you go sit next to Rel.  
  
Heero took his seat by the strangely familiar girl. Heero took his seat but continued to stare at her for a moment but finally diverted his attention elsewhere. Relena was very nervous sitting by him, and was sure that he knew who she was but that thought faded when he looked away. Both Duo and Hilde found it quit amusing about Heero's seating arrangement.  
  
Hilde: Who'd have guessed that would happen?  
  
Duo: not me, this is way cool.  
  
Duo waved at Heero while still grinning. Relena saw Heero smile back at him, which was strange. She had rarely even seen him smile. Without realizing it, Relena talked out loud in a whisper of what she was thinking.  
  
Relena: I guess things did change, had to change.  
  
She shot a glance back at Heero who was staring at her once again. She smiled at him and went back to working. Heero found the girl very odd. Her hair was almost to her mid waist, it was an off white. He felt an immediate attraction to her. She reminded him of someone but he couldn't put his finger on it. Relena got a glimpse of Heero, Duo and Hilde walking out the gate. She hurried to the gate; she was in a hurry to get to work today since it was Friday.  
  
Heero was glad to see Duo and Hilde once again. Duo's hair had barley reached his knees now.  
  
Heero: Man its good to see you peeps again.  
  
Hilde: You seem different, your more laid back, what happened to you?  
  
Duo: Yeah, what's up with you man?  
  
Heero: (grinning wide) just doing the regular thing you know. Being normal for once. It's been relaxing not being in the war. Did you hear about Relena?  
  
Duo & Hilde both go silent and look at each other.  
  
Duo: nothing big you know.  
  
Hilde: so, Heero, what are the others up to?  
  
Heero: (looks strangely at the two of them avoid the subject, or just not caring.) Umm, they are doing their normal thing they always did. The circus, Family Business, and dealing with Sally or rather Sally dealing with Wufei.  
  
Hilde: Who are you staying with for the weekend before you get into your apartment, you did say it wouldn't be ready until Monday right?  
  
Duo: Stay with us.  
  
Heero: I guess  
  
Duo jumped once and returned to his normal hyperness.  
  
Hilde: first I'm hungry, every day we go to eat before going home, why don't you come?  
  
Heero: Sure, I'm starving.  
  
They get to the small diner like restaurant and sit down at the regular seat waiting for Rel. She then comes up without any menus and the two normal drinks and asks for Heero's order.  
  
Relena: What will you have Heero?  
  
Heero: You sit next to me in class.  
  
Duo: No kidding dude.  
  
Relena: (sighs) so . . . for Hilde and Duo the regular. And what about you?  
  
Heero: The same I guess.  
  
Relena takes off and comes back soon with the orders. Relena then takes off and they continue with their conversation.  
  
Heero: Like I said before, have you heard about Relena? It makes me mad. I know you know about it, it's everywhere.  
  
Duo: Why do you keep bringing it up?  
  
Hilde: (cuts in) She's fine, you know her, she can survive anything.  
  
Duo: (Bursts in) yep that's our Rel, I uh, Relena . . .  
  
Heero: (gives Duo a strange look) Really, so you've talked to her?  
  
Hilde: occasionally.  
  
Heero: Where's she live?  
  
Hilde: I cant say (drops head) sorry but I guess you'll have to find that one out on your own.  
  
Heero: Duo, what's she mean by that? What's going on. I heard she was living around here and going . . . (Suddenly stops talking as he realizes who Rel reminded him of. How could he be so stupid, as he saw Duo and Hilde eyeing him he continued his conversation) uhh, going to our school. You know what I'll just drop it. So we ready to go?  
  
Duo: (pats his stomach) yeah, I'm full.  
  
They get up to leave as Hilde goes to pay the check. Heero glances back to Relena who then notices and blushes. 


	2. Found

Heero: (thinking) she's changed a lot. I wonder what did it. I should look her up tonight.  
  
With that thought in his head, Heero then heads out the door. That night Relena felt as though she was being watched when she went to her bedroom but ignored it. She touched the scar on her left side as she sat down onto her bed. She then went to sleep. Not long afterward she was woken up by the bad dream that haunted her about every night. It was always of that night. The same tears fell this night that fell every night since 3 weeks ago. Little did she know that a very familiar person in the dark corner of her room was watching her. Heero died to confort her, he felt helpless listening to her.  
  
Relena: Its always the same . . . I can't even change the outcome in my dreams. (Starts sobbing again) Why am I so alone . . .  
  
Relena finally cries herself to sleep. The next day at school is like any other. As the teacher starts off his usual lecture Relena sigh and puts her hands on her sides. Since the desk is the kind connected that seat the whole side of the room in a row, you cant seen beneath the desk. Heero takes her hand into his and whispers to her.  
  
Heero: I got you Relena. I've missed you. (Grasps her hand tighter). Meet me outside today, I have something to ask you.  
  
Relena feels herself tense up and suddenly overheated. Through the whole day Heero hardly ever lets go of her hand. Afterwards Heero approached her as she watched Hilde and Duo start their walk to the restaurant.  
  
Relena: you finally see through me. So, how's it going?  
  
Heero: why are you hiding? I come to check up on you. Why did you keep your identity from me?  
  
Relena: (shrugs) I don't know, maybe because I didn't want anyone to find me. The reporters are going wild trying to get the story. (Turns and starts to walk away with Heero at her back)  
  
Relena suddenly stops when Heero reveals his question.  
  
Heero: How are you holding up after the events? (Walks up behind her and raps his arms around her neck)  
  
Relena: (closes her eyes and sighs) I'm good, I couldn't be better.  
  
Heero: (kisses her head as he walks in front of her to match gazes) of course you are, your not weak. On another note, can I stay with you tonight?  
  
Relena: (smiles letting all the drama go.) of course. Come on . . . (takes his hand and leads him to her home)  
  
They share casual conversation before falling asleep that night after she gets off work.  
  
Heero: (talking to her from the floor next to her mattress just a few inches lower than her in a sleeping bag) quit your job and move in with me in my new apartment.  
  
Relena: (shocked, but pleasantly surprised) I . . . can't, I don't have any money any longer, besides how could you afford it?  
  
Heero: you wouldn't have to have money, just live with me. This place isn't for you. I work on the side once a month. It pays very well, it's not the safest, but its well worth it, we can live off of it easily. I build Mecca's. I only have to come in once a month unless there is an unexpected shipment but that's rare. I have already saved up too. Relena Dorlan doesn't deserve to wait around on people. You don't need the money, I have it taken care of.  
  
Relena: (thinks) maybe I do deserve it. I have to be regular now, actually see what its like. But in not making enough money to keep my house anyways so I guess I'll live with you . . . (giggles) actually, I have to leave in a few days, they have already foreclosed on it. Pretty sad huh?  
  
Heero: (wears a smile on his face that is hidden by the darkness) good, we should be able to move in tomorrow.  
  
Relena: (turns over to were her back is facing him) good night.  
  
Heero: night. . . (Falls asleep)  
  
The next day they come to Relena's house to pick up her things after school. As soon as Relena steps in the apartment, she takes in the lavender scent. The first room is filled with a large TV next to an even large monitor screen leading to a laptop on a desk. A spacesoush leather couch stretched from one half of the room turning the corner and ending at the door. Relena put her cloths filled backpack down on the couch as Heero brought her mattress and put it down next to his. He may be somewhat close to wealthy now, but as far as Relena saw Heero also had his bed on the floor. The two mattresses took up one side of the large bedroom; he also had a large monitor on the opposite wall. A phone also hung next to the light switch. Finally her attention was caught by the window that looked out over a glistening lake and then to the closet that held his suits, Gundam ware, and casual clothing where Heero stood clearing room for Relena's cloths. She didn't have the fancy cloths that's she once had, or the casual cloths either.  
  
Relena: I really appreciate this  
  
Heero: (turns around to face her after finishing his task) no problem, but I cant call you Rel, your sill Relena to me.  
  
Relena: (smiles) fare enough.  
  
They sit down and watch a little TV before visiting Duo and Hilde. Relena dresses in a white halter top, black shorts and white shoes. Heero is dressed in baggy jeans and a long shirt with the Gundam symbol on it.  
  
They ring the bell and moments later a strangely wet haired Duo comes to the door. He is surprised to see his company  
  
Duo: Dude, what's up?  
  
Heero: (leads Relena into the Room) you just get out the shower?  
  
Duo: (nods) a while ago. Why you two here?  
  
Hilde: (walks into the room) oh its you. I heard you quit the restaurant Relena . . . I mean Rel, why?  
  
Relena: (lightly laughs) you can call me Relena . . . and I don't have to work to keep a home anymore, I live with Heero.  
  
Both Duo and Hilde get shocked faces and look at each other shyly. At the same time Heero and Relena roll their eyes because they know what they're thinking. Always having perverted thoughts, those two.  
  
Duo: (raps his arm around Heero's neck) so . . . you . . . done it?  
  
Relena: Duo!  
  
Heero: Uhh, well I guess we should get going now. See you at school tomorrow.  
  
They leave and head to now their new home. When they get home Relena takes a shower and gets dressed for bed. They lay there trying to sleep until they finally fall into their own darkness. The same dream occurs and Relena is once again woken up frightened. Relena finds herself surrounded in Heero's arms. She lets out a sniffle. At the reaction of the sound, Heero seems to pull her closer. This made her feel better instantly and she fell asleep easily. As soon as Relena's breath become a normal slow sleeping rate again, Heero opened his eyes and hugged her tighter and buried his head into her shoulder.  
  
Heero: (thinking) I still cant believe how strong she is . . . in the war she held her own, including everyone else, but unlike me she is still having to act strong . . . there's nothing I can do, like before, but she made it through before, I believe she'll make it now, I just have to make it easier for her. If I could tell her . . . if only I could ask her out . . . but I don't want to scare her.  
  
Before Heero could finish his many thoughts he slowly fell asleep. Both Heero and Relena are awakened by the loud sound of people outside their door. Heero hurried to the door and cracked it open while still dressed in his boxers. Reporters stood there barging to get in but the chain lock held them back.  
  
Reporters: (still trying to get through and shouting) does Relena Dorlan live here? Is it true that she changed her name to Rel Toshi?  
  
Relena: (walks to the door dressed in her shirt nightgown) what's going on?  
  
Reporter: (sees Relena) Relena Dorlan!? Hod do you feel about getting raped killing a man? Is it true that it was for self-defense? How does it feel to loose your wealth and status?  
  
Heero: (try's shutting the door to push them away) Leave her alone! (Shuts the door heavily)  
  
Relena: (pulls her hair back) thank you. I think I'll get a restraining order soon.  
  
Heero: I'll take care of it after school today. Well we should get ready for school since we're up anyways.  
  
Relena: (walks into the bedroom to get dressed) I dropped 3 unnecessary classes, so I only have 3 evening classes.  
  
Heero: (pokes his head in the door) when did you do that?  
  
Relena: (pulls top off) yesterday during my break.  
  
Heero: (still looking at her, turns read) uhh, cool.  
  
Relena: (shuts the door) yeah, you pervert.  
  
Heero: (leans against the door) O.K. O.K. So I guess I'll be walking to class alone today.  
  
Relena: (opens the door dressed) well only going there, I come back at lunch so I'll still see you during lunch and 3 classes.  
  
Heero: (sighs) aright. (Walks in the room and gets dressed)  
  
Relena: (peeks out the peephole on the door) some of the reporters are still around. How are you gonna get out?  
  
Heero: I'll just go out the fire escape . . . (opens the door dressed in his school uniform.) They should be gone by the time your classes start today  
  
Relena (hugs Heero) I hope so  
  
Heero: (lets her go) well I have to go, I'll see you later . . . (opens the fire window and climbs down the fire escape)  
  
Relena shuts the window and goes to the couch to watch TV. After a while she gets bored and decides to fix Heero some lunch to take when she goes to school. When its time to go, Relena opens the door and a reporter jumps out at her causing her to drop her books but holds firm on the lunch. She picks her books up quickly and starts to walk off, but is followed.  
  
Reporter: Hello Ms. Dorlan. Sorry about that.  
  
Relena: The name is Rel Toshi . . . now.  
  
Reporter: why is that?  
  
Relena: (rolls her eyes) because of annoying reporters . . . leave me alone, I am no longer important to you.  
  
Reporter: can you just answer a few questions? I'll leave you alone then.  
  
Relena: aright, ask.  
  
Reporter: (pulls out camera) aright, (talks to the camera) aright people here is the story . . . (turns the camera towards Relena) Relena Dorlan, that was raped miraculously go the gun away from her attacker and shot the man in self-defense, but accidentally killed him and got kicked out of office, now Relena, or Umm like your new name Rel, how do you deal with this?  
  
Relena: (continues walking. Sighs) I sill have bad dreams about it every night but they're getting better and its kinda nice to be normal for once.  
  
Reporter: What about your roommate? What's your relationship?  
  
Relena: (turns red) Umm, nothing really, just good friends.  
  
Reporter: I've seen that look before, you can't hide it, its more than that, isn't it?  
  
Relena: yeah but that's none of your business.  
  
Reporter: Umm right . . . so what's the less wealthy life like? Are you going to try and fight for your Prime Minister status back?  
  
Relena: (shakes head) no, I'm happy with my life now . . . this life style is actually a lot better without the wealth and responsibilities. I have nothing to worry about.  
  
Reporter: but what about that letter addressed to you that the posteoffice caught, saying they were going to pay you back for what you did?  
  
Relena (looks shocked. Stops walking) what? What are you talking about?  
  
Reporter: you didn't know? Well just the other day a letter was receive by the posteoffice talking about were you live an how they're going to kill you. I guess for killing your rapist. That's how we knew were to find you.  
  
Relena: (really shocked. Takes off running to school)  
  
Relena gets to Heero who is sitting under a large tree. A smile comes across his face when she collapses in front of him revealing the lunch she made for him. His smile fades when he notices the scared look on her face.  
  
Heero: what's wrong Relena? 


	3. new begining

Relena: (gasping for air) Reporter (gasps) told me (gasps) revenge on me . . .  
  
Heero: (really confused) what?  
  
Relena: (almost back to normal) the reporter that followed me told me that a letter told them were I now lived and said they were gonna kill me. Posteoffice got the letter.  
  
Heero: shit . . . Well, I'll take care of it . . . don't worry (pulls Relena over in his lap to lean against him)  
  
Relena: (sighs) how?  
  
Heero: (pats her head) just don't worry, I'll take care of it. (Opens lunch and starts to eat)  
  
Relena: (relaxes) its nothing I suppose.  
  
They finally end the day and go home. After eating they then go to bed. Heero is awakened at 3 in the morning when he hears a noise, he quietly gets up, grabs his gun and quietly walks up behind the guy searching the room. The riffle in his possession surly meant he was here to kill Relena, no robber would carry a riffle. Heero addressed him in a low cool tone.  
  
Heero: (points the gun and releases the safety, the man hears this and pauses) turn around and tell me what you're doing here . . . and I know your not robbing me so just leave that shit out.  
  
Mysterious man: (turns around and brings his gun up to fire but is shot first)  
  
Heero: dumb ass . . . well I was going to shoot you anyways.  
  
Relena: (walks in the room scared and sleepy) what's going on?  
  
Heero: (smiles) well I took care of your attacker. Go back to bed, I just have to call the cops to take him away . . . he's still alive.  
  
Relena: (hugs Heero) thank you  
  
Heero: no problem  
  
In the morning everything is cleared up with the cops and reporters. Heero leaves for school after it's all over. The report with Relena talking to the reporter had come on TV that morning and Relena had become incredibly embarrassed by the part were she had been asked about her and Heero's relationship. She couldn't believe they left that part in there.  
  
When it came time for Heero to meet Relena outside at lunch, she never came. Heero couldn't believe she never showed up. After class, Heero skipped the rest to go search for her. He arrived at his apartment and found a not on the front of his door.  
  
The note said  
  
"Dear: Heero Yuy  
  
Miss Relena Dorlan has now come to live with me. I can't say who I am, but she no longer desires to live with you. She will also not be desiring to live any longer either for the way she treated my boyfriend is how I will treat her. Well its time to go . . .  
  
By for now"  
  
Heero balled up the paper in all his furry and threw it. By nightfall all the former Gundam pilots had been contacted and were looking for Relena. Within a week there was no clue of were she was. Heero continued his search everyday after school.  
  
Relena didn't feel good. She sat in the cage while the guard outside watched her. This had been the worst week and a half she had ever had. This underground organization loved types of torture. She had been beaten, cut up, raped, everything she could think of. She wasn't the only one going through it though. Tons of jail cells were filled with people, mostly girls. Some woman, the woman that had kidnapped her, led all that she could tell was that this group. She was forced to run some of their machinery along with working on just about every other hell filled chore to do.  
  
Duo jogged up to Heero at lunch.  
  
Duo: we still can't find anything.  
  
Heero: (lowers his head) yeah, me either.  
  
Hilde: (walks up) didn't the note say that it was that guys girlfriend?  
  
Heero: (sighs) yeah, I looked but it just said that she was a 23-year-old female . . . no info on were she lived or jobs. What's happened to me, I used to be able to do this with no problem.  
  
Duo: you're just a little rusty. It'll kick in.  
  
Heero: Before she's dead?! I can't wait any longer; I have to find her soon. I wish we still had the Gundams.  
  
Duo: who says we can't make one again?  
  
Heero: I say we do. I'll see you around sometime, until then you won't see me around, on earth anyways. I'm hopping a ride to L1 colony.  
  
Duo: Same here, I'll be going to L2 to make mine. Something is strange about this whole thing; I'll get the others on the phone and tell them.  
  
Heero: (nods) aright see you then.  
  
Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei all go back to building all new and improved Gundams.  
  
The Triquez group that kidnapped Relena also had the idea and skills to build a Gundam. Each prisoner went through painful training everyday to learn to control the one they had built. It was hooked up to the rider's heads and controlled by their thoughts. They felt the pain that the Gundam felt. Just about every tester and prisoner taking out the Gundam failed and died as a result to master it. Even the leader had died that had kidnapped Relena. A new leader came into power making it even worse. Relena seemed to be the best at controlling the Triq. The physical exercise and labor she had to go through got easier after the first couple of months. She learned how to fight. She no longer got abused and obtained a high status in the group. She was made a top handler of the organization. She was the only one able to master the Triq after a year.  
  
The Gundam pilots spent that year searching for Relena, but gave up hope of finding her alive.  
  
Relena may have been one of the top leaders of the organization, but she was constantly under a mind stimulation. She had become hard and loveless. The organization was now a secret organization that controlled others that were unauthorized or out of control. Their methods were brutal.  
  
Relena: (steps into the gear hanger where her troops wait) O.K., we are going to take the Triq out on another mission, soul to see how the new parts are doing though. Also I have news that the Gundams are going after a weapons factory southeast of here. I'll be seeing to that factory also, but will do so before they get to it. I'll come back and report the status.  
  
Relena gets suited up and heads out. She arrives and gets out to talk to the workers. She announces that the factory is a danger zone now and starts to missile the place at the count of 5 minutes for workers to evacuate. In the middle of her mission the Gundams show up. They help her finish up and then they get out of their Gundams and wait for the new pilot to do the same. The woman finally emerges and removes the headset that was connected to a bunch of wires. To their surprise they realize that it is Relena. All the G pilots got huge smiles on their faces and rushed over to her while she jumped down. Heero raped his arms around her, he couldn't believe it. She had finally come back to him. They surrounded her in excitement.  
  
Duo: (hugs her tightly) I can't believe your still alive, and in a Gundam!  
  
Heero: (Pushes Duo away) you've changed. What's going on. We've been searching for you for over a year. Why didn't you contact me?  
  
Relena: (shrugs coldly) I don't know, I was busy running my organization, changing things.  
  
Trowa: What do you mean by that?  
  
Relena explained about the year that went on and all the changes that also happened. They all seemed very interested in her story. After her story she started climbing back into the Triq again but was stopped by Heero.  
  
Heero: (grabs Relena) come back home.  
  
Relena: I can't, I have things I've got to do. There's a group on colony L10 that's suspicious, and raising their power in that colony, I'm going to lead my troops to check it out. I can't get into it now, but I want you to come live with me . . . help me out, well think about it, I have to go. (Climbs back into the Triq and leaves)  
  
Heero stares blankly at the small figure that shimmers in the distance. The G boys got back into their respective Gundams and headed out.  
  
Wufei announced to the others that night over the monitor that Sally was going to have a baby, so he wouldn't be going out to fight with them anymore. He wanted to stay next to Sally and watch over her. The other guys were surprised when they heard it, but then again they were surprised a few months ago when they got married. Everyone was too busy to make it to the L10 colony except Heero. He needed to go . . . to see Relena again. He wanted to live with her. Were he lived didn't matter, as long as it was with her. He had heard of the hardships she had gone through and still made it through, and turned an organization around. She was so amazing to him. He knew that living without her would lead him wrong in life.  
  
The Triq and Wing ZO was created by a group of other mobil suits at the core plant of L10. This group was more powerful then they expected and had more soldiers in mobile suits to fight. They got beat quickly and retreated back to the Triq headquarters. They renamed the base the Toshi base, after the last name that Relena was known as in her own little empire. Heero was amazed at the base and people that she controlled. She had more power now then she ever did. 


End file.
